Living, Again
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Sequal to 'Dying, Again.' After she lost her sister, her beloved stopped her from slipping. After she lost her nee-nee, her best friend stopped her from slipping. After she had slipped, he held her forever.


This is the one-shot sequal to 'Dying, Again,' so if you haven't read it then this won't make much sense. With that in mind, here we go:

Living, Again

Mion looked down at her sister's grave, placed just where she had been found. There were the traces of tears in her eyes, the eyes that observed the cold stone, through all the shadows. She turned away, lowering her head in sorrow. The one person who she could confide in, who knew her mind, her sister, was gone. Mion knew exactly why Shion had died. Shion could not live without Satoshi: she would have gone insane and killed as she had in other worlds. It was no surprise to Mion when she and the other club-members had found her body. It was a shock, but not a surprise. She had known that Shion had gone missing, and about what had happened to Satoshi, so she had been sure of the worst from the start.

As Mion walked away, flashes from the past, images of her sister, appeared in front of her. The tears that she had been holding back flowed freely now, and she fell to her knees, sobbing violently. She thought she felt a hand on her shoulder, but when she looked up, she saw nobody, and she continued to weep.

* * *

Shion watched her sister, her hand on Mion's shoulder. Mion could not feel her, but Shion was there, watching her sister sobbing. Shion wanted to cry too, but in her ethereal form she could not. She heard a new noise, footsteps running towards them. Both the twins looked up, to see Keiichi running towards Mion. Shion stood and stepped back, as Keiichi knelt by Mion, and put his arms around her. Shion watched them, as they stood up, and Keiichi walked Mion away, his arm around her shoulder. Shion smiled slightly, as she turned away, back towards her cold stone grave. Her sister was fine now, she had somebody else to look after her now.

Shion looked back at her sister again, "Good luck Mion, don't make things too hard for Kei-kun now, will you? And Kei-kun, you'd better take good care of my sister, or I'll come and haunt you for the rest of your life." Shion gave a small laugh, then she turned back and ran up to the awaiting Satoshi.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Ready," was her only reply, as she hugged him. The two of them turned to walk up the cliff, hand-in-hand, walking up to the sky. Shion looked back at her home for the last time, before she turned back, and ran forwards, making Satoshi chase after her, as they ran into the sky.

* * *

Rika's lips twitched upwards as she watched the two spirits drift up into the sky. She could always see spirits, just like Hanyuu. She was glad that those two could find peace at last. It was unfortunate that Hanyuu's power had run out, then they could have gone back. But Satoshi's death may well have been a fixed point, and eternally fated, it would not be worth the risk.

She sighed as she turned from her place outside the shrine, and walked back inside. Hanyuu had gone shopping, and Satoko was cooking. When Rika went into the kitchen, however, Satoko did not greet her, and hardly acknoledged her presence, meerly glancing over, before returning to automatically cooking dinner, without any regard to anything else. Rika was not surprised. When they found her she had cried herself to sleep every night, and broke down often in the middle of cooking or at school. In the two weeks since Shion's funeral, however, Satoko had hardly spoken a word. Rika had prefered to see Satoko crying than in this silent state.

Rika walked up to her best friend, and put her hand on her back. Satoko looked round at Rika, before pulling a fake smile and asking, "Do you need something Rika?"

Rika looked into her friend's eyes, where she could hardly see any emotion left. Rika did not say anything, but pulled Satoko into a hug. The other girl struggled half-heartedly, but eventually gave in and huged Rika back.

"It's okay to cry again Satoko. Shion would not think any worse of you," Rika said in her more grown up voice, but with just a hint of her childishness.

Satoko teared up suddenly, and cried into Rika's shoulder. Rika hugged her tightly. "It's okay Satoko, you can let it all out if you need to." She glanced out of the window, thinking as she looked, 'And it's okay for you two, Shion, Satoshi. I'll look after Satoko as you two can't.' She turned back to her friend, who had just raised her head, showing her tear-filled eyes. Rika leaned down, taking one hand from Satoko's back to wipe the tears from the blonde's face, before leaning in to kiss her softly.

Satoko was surprised, but did not resist, and the two young girls held each other tightly while their lips stayed pressed together. And while they kissed, Rika thought she heard two voices speaking to her, 'Thank you Rika, we'll leave Satoko to you.'

* * *

Shion smiled at Satoshi as they walked through the grassy field that was a part of their new home, hands holding each other tightly. She was finally together with the boy she loved, for all eternity, and nothing could pull them apart. Satoshi let go off her hand to pull her into a hug. "Shion, this truely is heaven now. I'm glad that I'm with you now."

Shion smiled, "Now and forever." They kissed, and Shion remembered their first kiss, back when Satoshi was dying. Now there was nothing to pull them apart at all.

It was just like living the life they had both wanted. Now they could spend eternity together, happily living, again.

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
